


Android Love at its Finest

by howlingwolffate



Series: Detroit Prompts [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Revolution, RK1000-Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingwolffate/pseuds/howlingwolffate
Summary: Just a small little two shot about Connor and Markus's life after the post-revolution. I will also be accepting prompts for One-shots as well.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fantismal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantismal/gifts).



> This is my first Fanfiction in a long time please no hate and enjoy ^_^ all mistakes our my own, i don't have a beta.

Connor sighed as he felt himself boot up from his, less than peaceful, sleep. He rolled over the soft, cotton sheets, with his hand reaching out for someone not in bed with him. Markus was missing, but then again he had been missing for a good couple of days.

 

The Android Revolution had gone in their favor and his lover was busy making sure Android lives were secure. The ‘fearless Robo Jesus’, Hank’s words not his, was in Washington D.C, discussing and bargaining for the Androids’ Rights. While Connor would love to be there, at his side, protecting him and making sure his stress levels weren't to high, he knew he couldn’t.

 

While most Humans have accepted that Androids now held freewill and were sentient, not all could come to terms with the fact. Hate groups seem to be sprouting out of the woodwork with every passing day. The groups had been brilliant in their murders against Androids and even humans that happened to have a blue blood Lover. Connor simply couldn’t drop everything. The DPD had been stretched thin as it was with the on going investigations. However, the Detective was grateful for the other Jericho leaders; Simon, Josh, and North with taking his mind of his work.

 

While Simon and he had a rocky first start (apparently tracking down Simon at Stratford Rooftop and sending him to jail was a touchy subject for all involved), they had managed to bite the bullet, so to speak and get past it. It probably also helped that the other leaders had locked the RK800 and the PL600 into a closet together to work out their issues. Markus hadn’t liked the fact his best friend and lover avoided each other to the point of one or the other walking out of any given room while the other entered, even if the android in question was in the middle of speaking. Hank seemed to have been a bad influence since it was his plan when North brought it up while the two had their Friday night ‘Father-Daughter’ bonding over wrestling.

 

Connor let out a audible sigh, his fingers curling up on the sheets where Markus’s chest usually was. He felt cold without his Lover in bed with him, even stranger since they had moved in together at Carl’s house. The old man, Markus’s father, had been happy for the two and wanted his son and practically son-in-law close. Thomas had also been grateful the extra bit of help (he honestly didn’t know how Markus made Carl take his medicine with so little fight). While Connor knew Carl would love the company, he felt awkward, unwanted even, without the other RK model to guide him by the hand.

 

The Rk800 blinked once when a text message popped up from Hank;

 

**_Hey kiddo, do you need a ride to the precinct?_ **

 

Connor sent back a negative. Carl had lately been letting him take the car that lay unused (until now) in the garage. It had come as a surprise to Carl that Connor knew how to drive a non-self driving car, considering since Androids couldn’t download a program to do so from Cyberlife, they had to be manually taught how like Humans. The RK800 suspected it had to do with the pre-revolution Cyberlife thinking ahead with Hank Anderson being his partner and having a car that wasn’t self-drive. Besides, the cars not having the self-drive came few and far between. One quick scan showed Carl’s and Hank’s being the only ones in Detroit.

 

With a groan that wasn’t necessary, Connor dragged his body out of the comfy bed. He felt quite lethargic today, he didn’t have his daily dose of Markus to complete the ritual the two had going on. He headed for the closet, making quick work of pulling on his common wear for work, slacks, white button up shirt, tie, a black overcoat (North made him ditch his Cyberlife jacket and happily burnt it in Hank’s _plastic_ trash can) and his fancy running/dress shoes.

 

He glanced at himself in the mirror hanging on the bathroom door, that was connected to the bedroom, Connor took the extra seconds to fix his bed hair that had accord sometime in the night, before making his way out the door and down the stairs to get the car keys.

 

The smell that wafted through the air confirmed that Carl was most likely awake and eating breakfast. Walking into the main room with the giant giraffe confirmed his suspicions, “Good morning Carl, Thomas,” The Rk800 model said as he spotted the caretaker off to the side playing a card game on the coffee table.

 

“Good morning Connor, Work?” Carl asked as he gestured the android over for a morning hug. That was another thing that Connor had happily shifted into his morning routine, it made things a little bit better with Markus being gone, despite his feelings on the matter.

 

The man in the wheelchair frowned when he heard his third son heave out a sigh, “Yes back to the DPD for more stressful cases with little evidence,” Connor slipped out, before he wouldn’t have been able to give that type of response to any human but everyone had painstakingly taken the time to chip away at Connor’s pre-cyberlife self to make himself be a person, “And I believe you have some medicine to take while i'm heading out the door, Carl,” He smiled as he stepped out of a half-hearted slap to his chest as he quickly grabbed the car keys that lay in a bowl on the table.

 

“Yeah, yeah. You people keep ganging up on me, smartass no wonder Hank wanted to be rid of you in his house,” Carl snarked as Thomas came up with said medicine. Connor let out a short laugh, getting rid of the prompt in front of his vision to inform the man that Connor still semi-ruled over Hank’s lifestyle by monitoring his eating habits and alcohol intake.

* * *

  
Connor was unaware that Android’s could get headaches.

**Stress Level: ^59%**       

He blinked to clear his thoughts as best he can as Captain Fowler all but threw the android out of the Precinct to get rest. While he still could have worked unlike Hank (who had been sent home five hours prior) he wasn't getting anywhere as the clock striked 5:02am. He was a state of the art prototype of Cyberlife, he could function without needing to recharge for at least two weeks, but apparently as soon as he became deviate that fact flew out the window along with the beer, the Lieutenant had tried smuggling home.

**Stress Level: ^62%**

**Advisory to lower Stress Level**

**Contact Cyberlife for help**

He erased the prompts as he climbed into Carl’s car. Connor didn’t need to see anything of his stress level or all the information from the investigation that was still on going with hardly any leads. What he needed was Android Alcohol at this point, _no wonder Lieutenant Ande- I mean Hank finds comfort in it._ He thought as he headed for Lafayette Avenue, the street the mansion stood on. All while looking for any possible leads concerning the hate groups.

**Stress Level: ^65%**

**Advisory to lower Stress Level**

**Contact Cyberlife for help**

  


Connor carefully parked into the garage, hoping the opening of the garage had not woken anyone in the house. Thomas usually didn’t boot up until around 8:30 to start breakfast and do simple chores around the house, he was paid for doing, and Carl wasn’t up until 10 the earliest. Turning off the car seemed harder than it should have as the Rk800 model rested his head on the steering wheel. The drive had been anything but peaceful with random facts from the case kept popping up along with the next possible hit targets for the hate groups, as well as his stress level that helped him none.

**Stress Level: ^73%**

**Advisory to lower Stress Level**

**Contact Cyberlife for help**

He practically growled at the repetitive advisory as he silently made his way into the house, none of the lights being on. One of the few things Connor was thankful for of the RK800 prototypes was their night vision as he quietly placed his badge and keys into the bowl on the table. His firearm stayed with him in the bedroom in one of the bedside tables. He was swift with loosening his tie as he headed into the hallway and up the stairs, his head and stress levels pounding at him the whole way. Connor just wished everything would just stop as he made quick work passing Carl’s room to get to his and Markus’s, the door happily swinging open for him. He just wanted Markus back at this point in time.

   **Stress Level: ^82%**

**Advisory to lower Stress Level**

**Contact Cyberlife for help**


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this second part, this was just a small little two-shot. All mistakes are my own.

**Stress Level: ^82%**

**Advisory to lower Stress Level**

**Contact Cyberlife for help**

 

Connor sighed as he headed for the chair by the dresser, to neatly fold his clothing to be put in the laundry basket when he would wake up. The RK800’s mind seemed to be lost even to himself as he somehow finally got the last of any remarks from the case to vanish and disappear from his sight for the time being. All he truly wanted was to sleep, which is why he probably didn’t sense anyone in the room with him until arms wrapped around his body and he was trapped against a hard chest.

 

To say Connor didn’t exactly remember what happened would be a lie and it wasn’t the smartest idea on the person’s to assault a half-asleep detective with a gun. 

 

It took little effort to break the hold and reach behind the assailant’s head, all while bending his knees slightly, to clasp and lock his fingers in place on the neck. Without the use of pre-construction on Connor’s already addled mind, he flipped the person over his head and onto the floor. Somewhere in the attack, the RK800 had pulled out his firearm and sat on the intruder’s body and held the gun to his temple.

 

“Babe, baby...CONNOR, ITS ME!” The detective blinked slowly as Markus’s dark skinned face and heterochromia eyes filtered into his recognition software.

 

**Markus: Lover**

 

Connor scrambled to take the gun away from the head of his lover as he sat down on the side of Markus’s body, having tilted sideways to do so, “Markus, I am so sorry!” He exclaimed as he helped him sit up, the firearm tucked away back in its holster. The Rk200 just proceeded to laugh at his wide-brown-eyed lover.

 

He huffed at the laughing android, he couldn’t see what was so funny. Connor wouldn’t be laughing if they swapped positions, “That was my fault, huh?” Markus suddenly asked as brought his badass boyfriend into his arms to cuddle with him, “I saw how dazed you were and i should have known better then to sneak up on you,” 

 

“S’not your fault,” Connor said, his voice slightly muffled from Markus’s jacket as he buried his head in the embrace, “Just tired,” He practically purred out as gentle fingers combed throw his soft locks of hair. 

 

**Stress Level:** **v** **54%**

 

“When was the last time you went into proper recharge? Babe? You paying attention?” The Deviant Leader asked as he nudged the detective gently with his shoulders, keeping his arms around Connor’s waist. All he got for his effort to get an answer was met with a half-hearted shrug from the slightly dazed, and tired, Android on his lap. Markus just hummed in retaliation to the answer.

 

_ Let's just get you into sleep clothes and we can cuddle and sleep on the bed and not on the ground.  _ Markus commented to Connor telepathically, seeing as his lover didn't feel the need to answer any verbal cues.

 

With more difficulty as it should have been Markus got them both off the ground and the RK200 took great pleasure in starting to strip the other RK series. The jacket was the first to go as Connor toed off his shoes, revealing fuzzy St.Bernard socks to the world. Markus chose not to comment on them as he took the holster and the straps off his Lover’s body to take off the white button-up shirt and the black slacks. 

 

Connor tried is best in helping Markus with stripping himself but all he managed to do was the belt and shoes, seeing as suddenly he was in his boxers with just his socks to accompany them with. While Androids didn't sweat, Connor liked to start off with clean clothes everyday, so off went the socks (with reluctance, he loved the feel of them and they were Sumo themed!). He would just change into new boxer the next morning (or in the afternoon seeing as the time was now ten minutes until 6am). 

 

Markus carefully guided his lover to the soft bed and the equally fluffy duvet, which Connor happily sank into and attempted to make a burrito out of himself, causing the leader to laugh as he stripped himself. 

 

With some effort on Markus’s part, he managed to secure back some of the blanket from Connor and get under it in time before it was stolen once more. He let out a chuckled as he dragged the detective across the bed and into his arms once more, Connor practically melting against him as they both sigh in contentment. 

**Stress Level:** **v** **15%**

 

Connor considered that a win for the night. Ever since Markus had been away, his stress levels had always in the thirties and above, now they were slowly climbing down. His thoughts drifted away as he felt a warm palm cup his chin, gently moving it up so he could look into Markus’s eyes. 

Markus made quick into capturing his RK800’s lips. It was a simple kiss, short and chaste but filled with love as both their skin around their mouths slithered away, allowing them to interface. 

 

Connor saw; aggravation, stress, avoidance of Android Rights in the White House, Markus running home, and Markus getting pinned down by his loved one. He finally saw the love that made their relationship possible, causing him to smile into the kiss and interface. 

 

Markus on the other hand; High levels of stress, cases going nowhere, flashes of murder scenes, Lieutenant Anderson attempting to eat unhealthy choices Connor disapproves of. He finally gets to the loneliness and the pure love his had for Markus and him only. He never wanted to lose this wonderful person in his arms, not for a million years.

 

Connor was the one to break the kiss, even though they had no need to breath, it was always nice to take one. He had no qualms with just staying in the RK200’s arms, neither of them were going anywhere. Not for a long time.            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any requests just comment down below and i will happily do any prompts :) I'm also not really good with action scenes so please no hate on the bad descriptions.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Fantismal's work go give him/her some love ^_^ comment down below if you want me to do a oneshot for you.


End file.
